The mission of the Vanderbilt O'Brien Kidney Center (VOKC) is to advance research opportunities for kidney related research and promote effective interactions between basic scientists and clinical researchers in order to advance effective prevention and treatment of acute and chronic kidney disease and their complications. To accomplish its mission, the Vanderbilt O'Brien Kidney Center supports Biomedical Research Cores, Pilot and Feasibility Grants and a robust Educational Enrichment Program. There are three Biomedical Research Cores that provide services to investigators utilizing preclinical models of kidney injury: a Phenotyping and Pathophysiology Core, an Histology and Molecular Pathology Core and a Cell and Genome Engineering Core and a robust Clinical and Translation Core for investigators involved in translational and epidemiologic research. These Cores support kidney research that is conducted by 92 investigators at Vanderbilt. In addition, our goal in developing the VOKC is for it to serve as a national and international resource, and, as indicated in the description of the Biomedical Research Base, investigators at institutions in both the U.S. and abroad have utilized resources of the Biomedical Core; in addition, we have provided services to a number of pharmaceutical companies. During its previous funding period, the Center supported studies that have provided new insights into the pathogenesis and treatment of diabetic nephropathy, hypertension, acute kidney injury, glomerular and tubulointerstitial fibrosis and complications of chronic kidney disease.